Lost Words
by Blodigealach
Summary: When he died, Hibari felt that a part of him died as well. D18.


Series: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
>Disclaimer: Amano Akira<br>Pairing: D18  
>Warnings : OOC-ness, character death, possible confusion of idea<p>

Note: This is an old fic I found in my LJ. Apparently I haven't posted it here. Still unedited, so please bear with the horrible spelling and grammar.

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Words<strong>

There was very quiet in that old church. The guests were already went home when he arrived, making him almost the only one who was in that sacred place. It was perfect for him, since he hated crowd. He walked in, followed by his right-hand man. Their steps echoed in the every corner of the church like a broken mourning song. There, in front of the altar, a perfect black coffin was laid. Standing beside the coffin, there was Romario. The young Vongola had contacted him first before he came, so he would able to ask that old Cavallone everything about the accident.

Kusakabe stopped right before the steps to the altar, while his boss was still walking towards the coffin. There was silent, too silent. It was like the world had stopped moving when the black-haired man stepped closer to where the Cavallone boss rested for eternity. Once he arrived in front of the coffin, he kneeled down as he held gently to the coffin's side. There, he could find the familiar face of the Bucking Horse, who slept eternally on the bed of white roses.

When Hibari stared down at the peaceful face of his former tutor, he knew that he wouldn't be able to ask for some more sparring.

His white skin looked paler, even when he compared it with the roses around him. The lips that were used to smile as he called his name gently were shut forever. The golden strands of his hair looked very contrast with the white roses and his pale skin. And those eyes, those beautiful honey-colored eyes, would never been seen anymore for the rest of his life.

"What happened then?" That was the first sentence slipped from his mouth. His eyes were still glued to the unmoving figure of the Cavallone. His expression was unreadable, as there was no one able to read his feelings except his beloved former tutor. He was once again untouchable and unreachable after the Bucking Horse was gone.

"He was blackmailed," said Romario as the beginning of the story, "And he couldn't do anything about that. Boss was far too afraid to fight, because he didn't want anyone to get hurt."

He really wanted to mock him 'herbivore' when he heard Romario's answer. He could always do anything since he was the boss of a 5000 strong family. He could always order his subordinates to do something if he was unable do to anything. On top of everything, he could always ask for his help. He couldn't understand at all how a strong person like him could be blackmailed until he couldn't do anything.

"What was the blackmail?" he asked again. He really needed to know, did that blackmail have something to do with the Vongola Family or anything. After all, he knew that the Tenth Cavallone Boss was far too easy to be defeated if there was something with his sworn brother.

"They said they would kill you if boss fought," replied Romario.

His heart thumped very hard. It wasn't about the Vongola boss at all. It was simply about him. He cursed him silently for being so foolish. How could he who was his former tutor think that those people could really kill him? He wasn't that weak until he could be killed by anyone other than himself.

"That's ridiculous," he commented. That Italian man was far too much worried if it was about him. He still couldn't learn from their sparring, that he had grown much stronger that no one could beat him. The only thing that could kill him was himself; nothing else.

"That's our boss. He loved you far too much," replied Romario.

There was once again silent. Everyone wasn't saying anything more. The black-haired man stared down deeply to the golden-haired man with an unreadable expression on his face. He stared deeply at him, until a drip of a diamond fell from his eyes.

"You killed me with your death, Cavallone."


End file.
